1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to image capture systems, and particularly to an image capture system with color filter frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image capture systems are commonly used in still cameras, video cameras, land surveying equipment, and other devices. The image capture system mainly comprises a lens module, an image sensor, and a circuit board. A commonly used image capture system includes a color filter fixed above the image sensor by glue which is difficult to clean, inhibiting use of the system. A fixing mechanism of a color filter is required for easy cleaning of the image capture system.
What is needed, therefore, is an image capture system which can be easily cleaned, to ameliorate the described limitations.